Operation Island Invasion
by reckless gamer
Summary: Sequel to Operation Turned Traitor, two months later it is time to attack Eclipse or his private fortress Galaxy Island, but can our heroes survive when the whole island is a trap, this is going to be intresting. By my friend Eclipse


Disclaimer: Do not own

Database for Operation Turned Traitor: Island Invasion (Final Part)

Galaxian Defense Team, a Mercenary Team that stays in Space and handles all unauthorized access into Earth, also Eclipse's personal Bodyguards and Attack Team, Eclipse is team leader.

Galaxian Defense Network, Eclipse's Cybrx Defense and Worldwide Spy Satellite Network, detect, classify, and execute.  
Galaxian Island (aka Galaxy Island), Eclipse personal HQ, Connections into the Defense Network is handled here.  
Galaxian Weapons and Development, Handled by Eclipse and his Hand-Picked Team, building GUNDAMs and Defensive Weaponry.  
Galaxian Energy Defense (commonly known as DEFEND) A Subdivision of Galaxian Weapons and Development, used to manufacture GN Drive Particles and build Energy Defense Dome Technologies.

Galaxian Air Defense, Headed by Hiroki, and Eclipse, Led by Hiroki, and Marc Clark, for the final battle.  
Galaxian Warship Development, A Subdivision of Galaxian Weapons and Development, charged with developing the latest in Galaxian Carrier, and Small Warship Technologies and Building for Eclipse.

(Database End, Part 4: Island Invasion) Start

"Previously on TAS: Eclipse destroyed WOOHP, and fled to his Private Island, Galaxy Island his fortress of Evil, can the Survived Spies, find Eclipse and destroy his fortress (I doubt it)" said the Narrator. "Find Out in Part 4: Island Invasion" said the narrator cuing the Opening Song.

2 Months After, WOOHP is back online and its time for the briefing for Operation Doomed, Eclipse has created a fortress that can't be breached from the outside so its time for an underwater operation Operation D.O.O.M (Dive over Overwhelming Machines)

"Beginning Operation Save Tony" said Megan. WOOHP got some hired hands to help with the operation such as the retired Spies girls and Dean for help but even they didn't expect the kind of backup they got later before the mission. The Elite of the Lyoko Galaxy Defense Network (not to be confused with Eclipse's Galaxy Defense Network) and their GUNDAM machines the Alpha Winged Transformer GUNDAMS, and their leader Jeremy Belpois, traitor and servant to the all powerful Viper.

"Alpha Winged Transformers Types are designed for Air Combat while the enemy focuses their power to the sky the Spiez shall take a submarine and go for the underwater approach" Jeremy said. "As long as Eclipse hasn't planted a trap, all should go as planned" said Jeremy.

Meanwhile in Eclipse's Galaxy Island  
Eclipse was preparing for the final battle, between his rivals and his agents.  
"Red Alert, Underwater Vessel detected" warned Cybrx. "Marc, what do we got" said Eclipse. "WOOHP Submarine, nothing a few Titanium Teethed Sharks won't handle" Marc smirked, as he pushed the Titanium Teethed Shark button. "Red Alert, Air Cover detected, confirmed as Belpois Classified Defense Team Alpha Winged Models" warned Cybrx.

Meanwhile Aboard the (Doomed) WOOHP Submarine  
Blaring alarms sound as bogeys come in from left and right "Sharks" screamed Lee.

"Titanium Teethed Sharks" said Normey. Everybody panics  
"Use the Never say no, H2O bubble" said Lee before the sub exploded.  
"Talk about holding your breath" said Megan.

Meanwhile back on Galaxy Island  
"Scramble the Dragons and prepare the Savior Ark for Launch" ordered Eclipse. "Also prepare my GUNDAM and your GUNDAM, no one ruins our plan" said Eclipse.

Eclipse and Marc prepped Marc's new Warship of the Legacy Class, the Savior Ark, for its first battle.  
On Loading Deck  
Eclipse's scientists are getting orders to bring the latest developments in GUNDAM Weaponry to Marc's Savior Ark Warship.  
"I need Ammo and the latest in GUNDAM and additional defense weaponry, on the Savior Ark" Eclipse ordered.

"Red Alert, Enemy Alpha Winged Models closing, activating DEFEND" warned Cybrx. As the DEFEND GN Outer Shield Activated, and a Inner Defense Shield Activated protecting the inside of base.

Aboard the Executor  
"Crap didn't see that coming, Marc is such an evil child" Jeremy said in remark to the Titanium Teethed Sharks. "Prep the Alpha Winged Models, and prepare for Phase 2" Jeremy ordered. "Also, Save the kids in the H2O Bubble from those sharks" ordered Jeremy.

Back on the Island  
Eclipse and Marc were Perparing for the double attack, from the Legacy and Savior Ark Warships, against the Executor.  
"Marc to your ship, Tony you go with him" ordered Eclipse, the boys ran to the (Archangel Warship).  
"Alright, Cybrx I'm boarding the Legacy, Prepare startup, and launch systems" Eclipse ordered as he boarded his ship. "Attention All Hands prepare for Launch" Cybrx alerted the island. "Recall sharks, for undersea launch underway" warned Cybrx. "Begin System Startup" said Eclipse. "Eclipse Galaxy, Legacy Ark, Begin Assignment" said Eclipse as he pulled out slowly. "Marc its your turn" said Eclipse. Marc prepped his ship in accordance to Eclipse's Legacy Development Program, with one extra, a Disappearing Shield. "Savior Ark, Captain Marc Clark-Galaxy, Cleared" said Cybrx. "Launch" said Marc.

Aboard the Executor  
"Red Alert" said the computer. "Confirmation confirms Eclipse's Legacy is on the move and one other warship as well, confirming ID" said Jeremy. "Impossible, the captain of the second ship is Marc" said Jeremy alerting Lee and Megan who entered the bridge. "So now what we do" said Megan, as they overheard Jeremy. "Okay first that didn't make any since and second" Jeremy said as he turned to the ship. "Prepare the Machines, Alpha Winged Models" Jeremy ordered, as he left the bridge to join the fight.

Abord the Legacy  
"Cybrx Prep for Savior Max Legacy Ark Mode" Eclipse ordered. "Preparing to enlarge ship capacity for SMLAM" Cybrx said, as it send the order to the Savior. "Savior Direct Order, Engage Savior Max Legacy Ark Mode" alerted Cybrx. "Savior Max Legacy Ark, Formation Engage" Eclipse and Marc said in Unison.

(Cue Call on Me, Call on Victory)  
"We are the guardians, you have tried to end us, we are united till the end, Enforcers we shall win" the merger song began. "One, Legacy; Two, Savior, we stand united against all foes" said the background music. "Formation Commucing" said Cybrx, as Legacy Began "Stage 1 Transformation: Warship Mode".

"Formation Completed, Savior Max Legacy Ark Online" said Cybrx. "Formation Two: Warrior Mode, Power Up" said Eclipse. (Cue Victory, in Freedom) "We Fallow a code, you defend yours, we always we are you biggest threat, but we mean no harm unless provoked, we just need our hope, Victory in Freedom, let it shine Legacy and Savior United aligned we defend her until the end, Galaxy Enforcers Win, Freedom in Victory, Victory in Freedom" the song played as The Warship transformed to Warrior Mode.  
(Cue Song: Warriors Until the end) As the battle began the background music started to play. "Warriors of Freedom, Warriors of Justice, Defenders of our world, Keepers of the Sacred Powers to end all earth-s, Guard our secrets, We will not let our king be killed, Warriors defend, protect, and win" the song played as it ended. We find Eclipse fighting the AW-150 Dragon X, Piloted by Jeremy. "Executor Formation Dragon Executor X, Engage" Jeremy said. (Cue Executor, X) "Flying thru time and space protecting the human race, defend our peace from evil Eclipse, it is the Executor, Executor will rise to challenge, with Jeremy as its captain, we shall save the future" as the Executor began to finish the transformation. "Executor, Dragon X Mode" said Jeremy.

Battle  
"You are fools to continue, Jeremy" Eclipse said as he prepared for attack. "Divine Justice Cannon" the Enforcers said in unison, as a White Mini-Requiem Cannon with Trigger appeared. "No A Requiem impossible" Jeremy said in disbelief, as he ordered the Spiez to take the other AW Models and retreat because there was a 95% Chance of Destruction. "Divine Justice Cannon, Full Power" Eclipse said as he the Ark cleared the cannon. "Divine Justice Cannon, Fire" Marc said as Eclipse fired. Jeremy managed to almost avoid the damage but he got hit but survived and ordered an attack on the island as he and the Spiez fell back.

So Eclipse succeeded the battle was over and the SMLA dis-assembled into the Savior Ark and Legacy Ark, and Eclipse and Marc ordered their ships to return to Galaxy Island. Unfortunately the Spies Girls invaded the compound and destroyed all but the Island CORE Power Grid, luckily Eclipse equipped the Island with his version of nanobots and the damaged areas were repaired easily.

"Prep the Nukes, Target WOOHP Euro that should give Jerry a good reason to fear me" said Eclipse as he loaded his gun, and his X9U- Legacy with Laser Armor.

"Prepare for Operation Nuke WOOHP" ordered Eclipse. "Reset Target to WOOHP Euro" ordered Eclipse, the original target was WOOHP USA.  
Eclipse then hailed WOOHP USA  
"Attention WOOHP USA, I have spared your agents and your building a second destruction, however the case I must warn you I have targeted WOOHP Euro for my nuke and I will make sure to make a bang" Eclipse said as he laughed as he pushed the fire button and ended the transmission.

"Come my brothers, its time we watched the fireworks, Live from Paris" Eclipse laughed as he Marc, and Tony left.

At WOOHP  
"We can't let him blow up, WOOHP Euro" said Lee. "And you won't WOOHP Euro is under the Effile Tower, he has to destroy the tower to destroy WOOHP Euro" said Jerry. "Don't worry Jerry, we'll stop him this time" said Lee, as the blast off.

WOOHP Euro, Paris  
The Spiez arrive just in time to reprogram the missle to fall harmlessly into the river.  
Unknown Location  
"We failed my brothers, now let us go and get revenge at a later date, and besides we can set up a new HQ" said Eclipse. Marc and Tony left with Eclipse for a new home seeing that WOOHP destroyed their old one.

Thus Eclipse and his brothers leave in the Arks they built to substain them, but will they be able to live knowing some day their life will end at the hand of WOOHP, of course all that and more coming soon.  
This one-shot is brought to you by Eclipse and Eclipse Fanfiction, reminding you that all this is fictional and I played the role of Eclipse the Villain and Savior, for him nothing is impossible. Also a side-story coming soon, **Operation Hunted** in this story a rouge organization called the Negative Syndicate kidnaps Marc and Tony, and leaves clues that could save their lives or lead them to a trap, can our heroes save their brothers and themselves, you can see Coming Soon. (PS Story yes, AD not real)

Thanks for Reading.


End file.
